Many people try to learn how to play the guitar, as well as other stringed instrument. Most teaching aids focus on teaching a beginner either how to play entire chords. This can be challenging for many beginners as manipulating their four fingers to cover various positions on six strings is not initially comfortable and there are many things to consider. Additionally, when in full control of the pitch associated with all of the strings it can be very difficult for a beginner to identify problems in how certain fingers are located on the strings and which fingers are correctly located.
For example, if a beginner is learning their first chord of ‘C’ on a six string guitar they need to use three fingers to depress three strings while allowing three other strings to remain open and undepressed. The location of each finger effects the pitch of that string. If the beginner places all three fingers where they think they should go and strum a chord they will most likely hear that the chord doesn't sound right. However, it will be virtually impossible for them to know exactly which pitch is off and by how much. If a beginner only learns with one finger on one string at a time they may become bored by they may also take longer to learn the whole placement of their fingers for chords.
Therefore, there exists a need to be able to isolate control of pitch of certain strings of an electronic stringed instrument while allowing the remaining strings to be able to be played normally. This way, a player can isolate their learning on a single feature, e.g. one finger placement on one chord, while being able to play music at a high level in order to keep attention and moral high.